The Neko Thunder Legion
by UltimatexAdmin
Summary: Laxus is experimenting with some new magic, and accidentally turns the Thunder Legion into... Cats? Chaos ensues. PAIRINGS: Fraxus. RATED T FOR SWEARING AND SAFETY


**HEY!!! This is my sad attempt at writing something super cute and fluffy! Hope you like it, I personally think it's absolutely ADORABLE!! Warnings include language and one very angry, flustered rune mage. Enjoy!!!**

**-**

_Laxus POV_

I wasn't really sure what I was thinking when I decided to experiment with changeling spells. It was a bad idea to begin with, I mostly just did it because Bickslow thought it was so cool and told me I'd make a really awesome changeling. Basically changeling magic allows you to change your appearance to that of anything you can imagine. You also gain the physical attributes of whatever you change into, so if I decided to cast a spell that would allow me to morph into Natsu, I'd look exactly like him and be able to do what he does (shoot raging infernos from his body at will).

It honestly really was cool, now that I think about it.

The only problem at the time was the fact that my boyfriend Freed did not approve of this at all. He absolutely despised changeling magic and wanted nothing to do with it, mainly because he's so strongly against things like identity thieves who use some sort of magic to accomplish the theft.

So I promised him I wouldn't steal anyone's identity, and set about learning how to use changeling magic.

The first spell I decided to practice would turn me or anyone else I casted it on into a cat. I practiced and practiced it until I managed to get it to work. By that time, three days had passed. I was so absolutely stoked that I got it to work that I ran all the way to the guild to show my Thunder Legion what I had done.

-

"I still say it's a bad idea." Freed remarked from where he was sitting cross-legged on the table, eyeing me with suspicion and disapproval in his lovely hazel eyes.

"And I still am not going to listen, as usual." I replied, as I flipped through the book of changeling spells Mira had given me awhile back. "I'm not sure what you have against this kind of magic, I'm just gonna be a cat for an hour or two before reversing it and going back to normal. It's not like I'm pretending to be someone I'm not or anything."

"I think it's a lovely idea." Evergreen piped up. She was standing beside Freed with one hand on his shoulder, smirking playfully. "Let's face it, Laxus would look adorable as a cat."

"Eh. Just another boring Tuesday." Bickslow shrugged. He was standing on Freed's other side, arms folded, a lazy grin smeared across his face.

"Okay, first of all, I'm the only one who can call him adorable..." Freed gave Ever an absolutely venomous glare before continuing. "...And second of all, you shouldn't be playing around with magic types that you may not be compatible with, seeing as your magic type is already determined and there's no changing it. The last thing I need is to have to explain to Wendy why you're having an intense seizure on the floor of the guild. Plus, I don't wanna witness anything."

"Oh good grief. You're over thinking things... Again." I reached over and rumpled his long green hair, much to his annoyance. He batted my hand away and grimaced, but I continued. "Trust me, I've done this before and it's really cool. Plus, I'm just gonna do it this once and then no more. But I really wanna show you this, because it's super badass. Please?" I gave him a pleading look that I knew he couldn't ignore.

He sighed, staring at me for a long moment. "Oh... Alright. But make it quick."

I smiled and kissed the top of his head before returning to my spell book. It only took me a moment to construct the right spell, but casting it was another matter entirely. I managed to work up the magic so it was glowing in the palms of my hands as radiant blue light. I could feel the power and magic energy burning through my skin. But it was a pleasant kind of burning, not the kind of burning that hurts and destroys. As I turned around to face my Thunder Legion, preparing to cast the spell on myself, I didn't see the book that Gray had conveniently left _right in the middle of the floor._

Long story short, I tripped over it and fell on my face with a little shout of surprise.

As I fell, the brief moment of distraction caused me to lose my control over the changeling magic in my hands, so it suddenly exploded out in front of me. It would be cast upon whoever it hit, which meant someone was in for a bad time. I realized this before I hit the ground, and all I could think was,

_Aw shit... Here we go again._

I hit the ground hard, and I heard three exclamations of shock and alarm in front of me. Three voices I recognized. And that's when I realized that it wasn't just one unlucky bystander in for a bad time, it was _three_ unlucky bystanders in for a bad time. The three people who had been standing right in front of me, in the direct path the magic had taken when it escaped my hands.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Bickslow's voice exclaimed. _"Whoa!"_

"L-Laxus? T-There's... There's a problem..." Freed's nervous stammering was the next voice I heard.

Lastly came Evergreen's uproarious, high-pitched laughter. "Oh my fucking god! This is fucking awesome!" she announced, sounding way too enthusiastic given the situation.

I peeled my aching face off the floor and winced, slowly looking up at my Thunder Legion.

Bickslow was staring at his own hands with fascination in his green eyes, Evergreen was grinning from ear to ear and doing a little dance, and Freed looked _absolutely mortified._ The reason for this strange behavior? All three of them had cat ears protruding from their heads, fur the same color as their hair, with soft-looking pink flesh on the insides.

_Oh Christ. This spell is only meant for one person but it hit all three of them at the same time so the effects must've been divided up amongst them so this... Fiasco... Happened._ I thought, as I dusted myself off and rose to my feet, eyes wide with horror. _Shit. What have I done?_

"Fuck, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, addressing everyone, spreading my hands in an apologetic gesture.

"Oh, I am doing absolutely _fantastic,_ Laxus, thank you!" Ever giggled girlishly and twirled a strand of light brown hair around one finger, her other hand rising up to brush over her new set of ears.

"Dude, I totally have claws right now!" Bix also seemed excited, but not to such an extreme like Ever. Indeed he did, the reason he was examining his hands was because the ends of his fingers had little black claws now. They looked sharp.

Freed's only response was to cover his new cat ears with both hands and let out a little cry of dismay, all the color draining from his face as he realized what had happened to him. I had to admit, he looked so fucking cute with his cat ears that hung out just above his adorable lightning-shaped cowlicks. I couldn't help but smile. The shocked and embarrassed look on his face was super cute too.

"I guess the spell was divided up amongst you guys, since it's only meant for one person..." I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, I'm really sorry. Especially to you, Freed."

"I don't _care_ how sorry you are! Fix it!" Freed snapped, voice almost shrill with panic. "I don't wanna be a cat!"

"Half a cat, you mean. Damn, I've never seen green cat ears before. It looks kinda dope." Bix grinned widely as he sauntered over to the dismayed rune mage and pried Freed's hands off of his head, revealing the pair of fluffy cat ears. "So cool." Bix said, poking the ear closest to his hand. It twitched in response, much to his amusement.

"Hey! Stop that!" Freed exclaimed, slapping the taller man's hands away. "I refuse to let anyone touch me until this absolute idiot over here fixes it!" he gave me a withering glare.

"Jeez, calm down. I'm really sorry, buttercup, I swear I didn't mean to. I'm gonna have to beat Gray's frozen ass later for leaving his book right in the middle of the floor like this." I glanced down at the floor and kicked the book I had tripped over scornfully.

"I'm not complaining at all. In fact, before you beat his supposedly frozen ass, give him a hug for me and tell him I said thank you. This is amazing." Ever said. She had begun admiring her new feline features with a little compact mirror she always carried with her. I noticed how her teeth were suspiciously a lot sharper than before.

Both she and Bix had gotten two cat features each. Ears and claws, ears and teeth. That meant Freed had... Ears and _what?_ I was almost afraid to find out. He was already super pissed at me to begin with.

"Eh, I think I can live with this new arrangement. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." Bix ran his hand through his thick blackish-blue hair. "I don't care either way. If I'm a cat, I'm a cat. If I'm a human, well... I'm a human. Doesn't matter to me."

"Well, it matters to me!" Freed was almost squeaking with fright. He sprang to his feet, absolutely rigid with anger. "Laxus Dreyar, you'd better change me back right this instant or else I'm gonna... What on God's green earth are you staring at, baka?" he cut himself off to ask, once he realized I was no longer looking at him but instead staring past him, at the long, thin, fluffy thing that had risen up behind him, snaking out from beneath his long scarlet coat.

"Uh, Freed..." I said, slowly. Cautiously. "I... I don't know how to tell you this, but... Oh god. You're gonna hate me for this, but you... You have a tail."

"I... _Wha-a-at?!" _Freed's eyes widened as much as they possibly could and he clapped both hands over his mouth, looking like he might faint. He whirled around to view the long, jade-green appendage the same color of his hair that was now growing out of his tailbone. And let me tell you this: he was absolutely horrified. "What the actual-! No, no, no, this can't be happening! _Laxus!_ You'd better fix this right now or else I will seriously kill you!"

"Calm down, calm down." I pulled the trembling little rune mage into my arms and stroked his hair, fingers expertly dodging his new pair of ears so I didn't anger him even further. "It's not that bad, okay? Relax."

"Not that bad? _Not that bad?!" _Freed squirmed about furiously for a moment before giving up and burying his face in my chest, grabbing my shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. "Laxus! I sprouted cat ears and a tail and you mean to tell me that it's _not that bad?_ Who do you think you are?! What the hell have you been drinking?!"

"I'm not drunk, surprisingly enough." I laughed and pulled him closer, smoothing my thumb over the top of his normal ear. I tried my hardest to ignore how freaky it was that my boyfriend now had four ears as I did. "And again, I'm really sorry. But... If I'm to be completely honest, you look really cute like this. I love it." I told him.

He stiffened. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, you're already fucking adorable as it is, but with the ears and the tail... I dunno why, but it's so precious. So it's not as bad as you think it is because you look great." I smiled, reaching behind him and poking the long, furry tail, which was standing straight up and slowly waving back and forth.

At the sudden contact, Freed let out the cutest mewl and tried to wriggle away from me, mumbling something like, "That felt so weird..." under his breath.

"You're even starting to sound like a cat, you know." I was referring to that hilariously adorable sound he had just made.

"S-Shut up! You're not helping any." Freed crossed his arms and sat down on the table, glaring at me as he tucked his tail under his leg, out of reach. "Fix it. I don't like it. I wanna be a complete human again."

"I'm tempted to leave you like that for a little while, you're so cute." I replied, staring back at him with a smug smile. "After all, I know how to undo the spell. You don't. Which means you're completely at my merch until I do something about it."

My boyfriend blanched for the second time, going so pale I feared he'd fall over. "You can't be serious! Change me back! I absolutely hate this!" he put his hands on either side of his head, horrified at the thought of being stuck as a neko for even just a little longer. "Please, fix it!"

"Hmm..." I touched my thumb and forefinger to my chin, tilting my head to one side and pretending to think about it. "And what if I said no?" I asked, just to spite him.

The look he gave me was loaded with enough fury to kill a few dozen full-grown, perfectly healthy men. "If you don't fix this, and fast, I will disband the Thunder Legion and never speak to you again. You think I'm bluffing? Try me and see if I don't." his voice was dangerously low.

I knew he wasn't kidding. Freed wasn't the kind to make idle threats. But still, I refused to let him off that easily. "Fine, fine, I'll change you back. But first, you have to let me touch your ears and your tail. They look so fluffy."

"What? No. Just no." Freed immediately shook his head, turning up his chin at me. "Absolutely not. I refuse."

"Then I guess you'll just have to be stuck like this forever. Oh well, that's your choice." I shrugged and turned to walk away. Or at least, I was pretending to be getting ready to walk away.

But he couldn't stand the thought of being stuck as a cat for the rest of his life, so he sprang forward and grabbed my arm with a vicelike grip. One thing about Freed is his hand strength, if he grabs on it's impossible to make him let go. "Don't even _think_ about leaving me like this! I don't want to be a cat forever!" he exclaimed, bristling with fury. "Okay, okay, fine. You win, okay? Just change me back right after, please." he finally gave up with an exasperated sigh.

I grinned and turned to face him. "You act like the world's ending. Calm down. I promise to change you back within half an hour. You have my word, and if I don't keep it, you also have permission to beat me with the nearest heavy object." I took his hand and guided him back over to the table. Evergreen and Bickslow had wandered off, and were showing off their new features to their friends. It was hilarious how much they loved it, they didn't seem to care at all that I had been threatening to leave them like that forever. "See? They like it. They wouldn't mind being like this for the rest of their lives. So what's the big deal with you?" I asked, mostly just to tease him as I sat down on the edge of the table.

Freed gave me a weird look as he pulled himself up on the table and sat next to me cross-legged like he had been before this whole thing started. "Because. Unlike them I'm really quite fond of my physique, and I really don't want to spend the rest of my days alive walking around with two pairs of ears- one of which that doesn't match up with my anatomy at all- and a _tail,_ which is absolutely _not_ dignified."

"Who cares if it's dignified? It's so cute!" I reached out and smoothed my thumb across the back of one fluffy cat ear. Freed immediately stiffened, every muscle in his body tensing like he really wanted to run away.

"That feels so weird." he hissed through gritted teeth. "I hate this."

"Relax, buttercup." my voice softened as I tentatively scratched his ear, being as gentle as possible. He stiffened even more if that were even possible at this point, and a warm blush crept into his cheeks, which told me that he liked the sensation but just wouldn't admit it. "Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked, just to tease him.

"M-Maybe..." Freed slowly scooted closer to me so he could rest his head on my shoulder and close his eyes, making a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like purring.

The sound startled me at first, and made me laugh. "Are... Are you _purring, _Freed?"

"Hmm?" he cracked one eye open and turned bright red as he realized what I had asked. "Uh, n-no! No!" he covered his face with both hands so I couldn't see how flustered he was.

I chuckled and continued to play with his new pair of ears, stroking the soft green fur. I noticed how he kept his new tail tucked under his leg like before, but didn't say anything about that. I was already torturing him enough by touching his ears and making him _purr, _for fuck's sake, so I decided not to touch his tail.

"Do you have control over this thing?" I experimentally poked his tail.

He flinched, and his tail immediately shot up to slap me in the face. "Yes, I do have control over it. It's like a third arm." he told me, much to my grim amusement. "A third arm without a hand."

"Indeed." I pressed a kiss to his forehead before continuing to rub his ears. The fur was so soft and silky, much like his actual hair. I loved it so much. "Damn. I should turn you into a cat more often. You are absolutely precious." I remarked.

"Don't even think about it, Laxus Dreyar." Freed practically snarled at me. "If you ever do this to me again, I will personally punch you in the face so hard and so fast you won't even know what hit you."

"Okay, okay, damn. Would you like to be turned back now?" I feigned exasperation, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, very much so." Freed clasped his hands together, giving me an eager look.

"Fine. But first, you have to give me a kiss and tell me you love me." I knew I was being such a pain, but for whatever reason, I felt like dragging this out as long as possible.

I knew he'd do it without hesitation, but it still surprised me when he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and crashed his lips into mine, dragging me into a long, hard kiss that lasted several seconds. I was startled at first, but than I closed my eyes and cupped the back of his head, fingers tangling in soft green hair, pushing him closer and deepening the kiss. When we finally separated, he was panting.

"I love you, Laxus, more than I love anything else in the world." he said, sincerely. "Now, change me back."

"Mm." I hummed and pecked his cute little nose before standing up. "I love you too, nerd. Give me one second to cast the reversal spell and you'll be back to normal in no time."

**The end.**


End file.
